Runaway Lover
by Mari Roza
Summary: Christian ozera broke the heart of princess dragomir and lives with his aunt Tasha, is that it for him? Or is his worst nightmare going to track him down and set him straight and what if Tasha is still bent on getting dimitri. Why Rose?
1. Chapter 1: Left Broken

**Ok this is random but happy 11/11/11! I wanted to post my new story on this date to honor something that well come's once every 100 years I mean we'll be really old for the next one**

**Without anymore interruption's posted at 10:58 I give you my new story**

Chapter 1: Left Broken

I was sucked into lissa's head without a known thought of why her emotions and our bond wanted me there

She was Christian so she would be safe

I was about to leave when their conversation began, I thought I stay

Who knows a strigoi could come in and ruin it I would have to be there to kill it

Ok get it together Rose your life isn't about killing strigoi it's also watching over liss

"So Chris why are we here?"

"There something I need to tell you." He said

She eyed him curiously but smiled

she touched his hair "Christian I love you." She said

Christian looked down but there was something different between them

I just couldn't tell what it was

"Liss you should sit" he said motioning her to a bench, he sat down first

She followed and embraced him

"Its beautiful right Christian." She said "the night"

He looked up to the sky ignoring lissa's comment about the night "There's something on my mind that I can't let go. And I need to tell you"

He looked at her straight in the eye "I can't hold it any longer."

Lissa looked down blushing "I guess you're right Christian it is time."

Christian looked at her shocked "you really think so?"

"Yea I mean we've been together for more than a year now it was bound to happen our happy ending."

"Yea, Our happy ending." He muttered

"So the answer is yes." She said

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll marry you."

Christian stiffed "lissa…"

"Hmm"

Soon Christian's expression darkened "that's not why I called you out here."

Lissa blinked and laughed "well aren't I making a complete fool of myself so tell me why did you call me out here."

Christian looked at her directly in the eye again but there was something missing

And I finally could tell what it was

Love, I didn't see love in his eyes

Could lissa see it?

"Lissa I'm leaving."

"Leaving" she said dumbfounded

"Leaving as in, leaving you, leaving this entire life I have." He stood up

"Christian" she said shocked unable to move

"I just can't anymore lissa I can't keep messing with your heart and your duties."

"Christian this can't be..."

"Vasalisa Dragomir, Learn this" he said cruelly "love fades it always will"

And walked away as if he didn't have anyone he was leaving behind

*8 years later*

If I say everything's ok I'm lying

Lissa well isn't lissa

She isn't the sweet encouraging girl she used to be

She rarely talks

Rarely came out of her room unless it's to complete Dragomir duties and now she's more depressed then ever

Recently while trying to find her anti-depressant pills I found out that she had written her will up and named me as the successor of the Dragomir money

What was she thinking?

And there's no one to blame but Christian but since that night no one's heard or seen him

there are rumors that he turned strigoi

But I doubt that completely

But I also doubt something good is going to happen if we meet again

I'm lissa's room right now tending to her hangover from last night

A knock came from our door interrupted that

We didn't go to college we stayed at court and me, lissa, Eddie, Dimitri, and Adrian live as far away from the royal houses for tons of reasons one to keep lissa safe from rumor and two well it was always much more peaceful

Adrian didn't always live with us though ever since his parents died in a strigoi attack he's been down so he thought his other family could cheer him up

"Come in" I said

"Maxilla what can I do for you today." I tried to say somewhat sweetly

I hate the bitch she had allegedly says she's Eric Dragomir's legitimate child

We all knew that's not true

Lissa's dad would never, she has none of the Dragomir genes too but the royals believe her

Why?

Because the true Dragomir they have is a total wreak.

"What a girl can't check on her dear sister."

"Not when her being drunk is your fault."

Last night I was at a meeting so liss was staying with Adrian

Somehow maxilla got into the house got Adrian drunk and went for lissa convincing her to got a party

Getting her drunk too and embarrassing her in front of the royal court

Just plain sick it probably was to get the Dragomir princess tittle since that was the only thing

They weren't sharing

"You cannot speak to me like that dear"

"Yea and you can't take lissa to a party without me knowing."

"Looks like someone's feeling a bit left out." She mocked

"Hardly." I scoffed

"Well then stop acting like a drama whore and start acting like a guardian." She said and walked out

Uuhhh when did things get so complicated

I stand up to make sure maxilla left the house without doing damage

I'm about to leave the room when liss starts crying

"Liss."

She was asleep

"Christian no please!" she murmured

"Liss" I gasped and ran to her side and grabbed her hand

"Let it go liss please stop thinking about him." I cried

"Christian why did you choose her."

"Her?"

"Why did you choose to leave me for her?"

"Who liss who did he leave you for." I screamed

The only changes I have to get answers on what happened to them was though her dreams

Lame I know but she does talk in her sleep a lot

"Liss." I murmured and let go of her hand

I stood up

And walked to the door

"Why did you leave me for Jill!"

I stand there frozen between the door and my best friend

And probably the truth

Jill….. Was she the reason Christian left

I don't like messing into people's personal lives but I think I need to make a few phone calls

I walk out of the room thinking of how I could heal lissa's pain

Because no one should be left broken

**I hope you support me with this idea just like unbreakable passion I love you guys just for reading this and don't forget make a wish!**

**~Mari Roza**


	2. Chapter 2: His Worry's,Her Heart

**Hey guys I'm kinda sad that only one person's reviewed on this story but I'll keep posting either way, I hope to be posting ch 3 on saterday and maybe update unbreakable passion sorry I haven't fixed my profile yet I've been bust touching up ch 38 cuz its big! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2: His Worry's, Her Heart

It hasn't been the same for rose since ozera broke the princess heart

Rose really wanted to help

How could she?

How could anyone heal the pains of broken love?

Is it unbearable?

Is it going to suffocate you?

Is it going to build up in you till it explodes?

Or does it eventually go away?

Oh Roza why do you always have to try save everyone

"Dimitri is this really the best idea, leaving them so suddenly?" the person beside me asked

I completely forget I'm with someone else

"Eddie I'm tired of seeing them like this I know you hate seeing rose like this too."

"I do but was it a good decision to take matters into our own hands?" he asked

I look towards the road

No it wasn't but I'm tired of going without answers we all deserve to know

"Eddie I asked you to accompany me to visit them not to question my plan."

"Right, sorry dimitri." He said looking away from me I actually felt a wave of guilt

"Eddie I'm sorry I'm just stressed"

"Dude its fine I get it I'm not a girl you know."

"Alright then but if rose heard you she would have ripped your head off."

"Yea I know so promise me you wouldn't tell her." He laughed

"We'll see"

I look out the window again just in time to see the sign

Forestville, Rhode Island

Alright were so close

Another 20 minutes being in that car

And we finally reach a house

Or more like a farm

"Damn I don't think this is the right place."

"It is" I said confidently

Walking to the door I could feel the words building up

The urge to scream I hold that in and trying to act civilized

"Hello" someone says

"Hello Miss we would like to know where we could find the Ozera's"

"Ozera's? Well I've never heard that name in my life."

"Could you stop playing games I know it's you." I growled

"Why Dimka I never thought you could be so rude" she says, faking hurt

"Just tell me what I need to know Julia"

"Well I haven't been called that in a long time. Ever since I dropped the ozera name" She said

"Whatever now tell me where are they."

"who?" she asked

" you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Now she laughed

"Julia I've had enough of these games now tell me where your sister is."

"Monica well we both know she's dead and just a patch of ashes"

"I'm serious I meant Tasha."

"Natasha? Like I said I know nothing of her since I dropped the ozera name. I started a new life"

"Well then what should I call you now?' I said

"Rachel Leaf" she said

Real original

"Alright, now I know you're close to Natasha I need to find her."

"And why?" she asked

It quickly started to rain without warning

Julia looked up and frowned "we can't keep talking out here come in please."

I look at Eddie, seeing him nod I answered her

"Alright Rachel"

We go in to find a quite modern house

"follow me" she says leading us to the living room

"pretty normal chick belikov why do you think she could lead us to tasha?" eddie whispered after she leaves to get drinks

"if I know anything about tasha it's that she's close to only two family members, one of them is her."

'what you boys talking about?" she asks coming into the room

"we need answers."

"answers to what."

"To find your nephew Christian, we thought finding Tasha would lead us to finding him."

"and why is this questioning so important?' she asked handing me a coffee

"You don't need to know.' I said

"Well then I can't give you Natasha's location."

"Were not going to hurt him if that's what you're afraid of." I said

"No that's not it it's just so boring out here a little excitement wouldn't kill me."

"Alright then, we need to ask him why he broke up with princess Dragomir."

"He was dating her! How prestigious anyway I wouldn't ask anything else and as regards to Tasha last I know she lives in Seattle, Washington."

All the way across the country

"Thank you we'll leave now" I said

Quickly me and Eddie leave the house

"Oh Dimka" she calls out I turn around only to get hugged "take care ok?"

I sharply nod and walk away

Or more like speed walked

Once I reach the car, Eddie was trying to hide a smile "you wouldn't tell rose right?"

"We'll see." He said mimicking my earlier response

I get in the driver's seat and quickly speed off away from here

I actually feel like were one step closer to finding him

Could my worries be put to rest soon?

Rachel POV

Dimitri…Dimitri Belikov

How that name still brings butterflies to my stomach

Yet I had to keep my straight face

I was playing a role in something life changing once I knew that Dimitri and that other guardian were far away I ran to the phone

And dialed Tasha

"Hello?"

"Tasha it's me."

"Julia what's wrong."

"You were right they came looking for you"

"Who came?"

"Dimitri and another damphir."

"Was it a girl."

"No a young boy."

"I would have been sure she'd go with him."

"Who's she?"

"Nothing Julia did you give them the location I told you."

"Yes."

"Good if all goes to plan I'll never be discovered and they'll all pay."

"Why did you send them to that location sister."

"Because they will never escape with their souls." She says and hangs up

I know this is serious that Tasha isn't messing around I still don't know if Christian is involved though but I know something big is going to happen

Oh Dimitri what did you do to my sisters heart

Her heart that's now filled with vengeance

**Well I hope that surprised you, I really hope to post ch 3 soon cuz this story has become my favorite right now and then unbreakable passion I don't know I lost my voice so I have a lot of free time**

**Till next time**

**And reviews do help**

**~Mari Roza**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Thoughts

**Ok this is part 2 of my updates so like I said in my other story I wouldn't be on for about 2 to 3 weeks to get ready and do final exams I always hate this time but I get out of school early so it's a win win**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dark Thoughts

Where did those two go?

Why would they leave in such a hurry?

Don't they know I need help too!

And when would they leave when I needed there help with lissa?

Her spirit darkness is getting harder for her mentally and physically

It's also becoming harder to see her like this

Lissa's side effects to spirit have increased since last week

Not only has she been rambling non-stop her emotions and her thoughts are getting screwed up for once she actually defended maxilla

That was pure torture to me

*"flashback*

"Liss its time for you pill" I called going into her room

"Thank you for understanding maxilla and you were right I was blind."

Maxilla!

I ran into the room finding lissa in bed and maxilla on the side holding her hand

"Liss?" I called out

"Well hello guardian Hathaway so nice to see you today," maxilla said

"Hello Lady Dragomir. I said mannerly

Apparently whoever didn't address her as lady Dragomir and wasn't her family would automatically be sent to jail for treason that is how screwed up the moroi world is since that bitch had the Dragomir name

"Well I'll be going dear sister and remember what I told you." She stood up and walked up to the door stopping beside me

"Take care" she said, though I could sense the sarcasm she left the house and I turned to lissa when I tried to sit down

"Get away" she yelled

I was held back astonished by her reaction

"Liss?" I asked "what's wrong?"

"Just get away from me you undeserving slut."

"What!" I gasped

"You heard me." She said cruelly "maxilla was right."

"What do you mean?" I jumped "what did she tell you" I said urgently

'"The truth you have all the love in the world and your perfect family it's all selfishly yours and I have none I hate you for that."

To me that sounded completely ridicules but to lissa being defenseless to anything right now maybe not

"Liss this is crazy you know my family doesn't interfere with my duties and you said I could balance my family with my job."

"But it's not fair for me!" she screamed "I don't have your happy ending"

"Of course you do what about your-"

"No they remind me too much of the pain"

"It doesn't matter there your-"

"I don't want to see them I only need maxilla she's the only one who understands what its truly like to be alone!"

"Liss"

"Pick it's either me or your family"

I thought it was an empty threat but it wasn't I lost so much that week

*end of flashback*

I was brought back to reality by the cries of a baby

I walked next door to pick up my little girl

Yea you heard me right

I had a little baby girl

Her Name is Krystal Belikov but we call her Kristi for short

Apparently I was given a reward for saving people's lives, she was a miracle

Somehow from birth mine and Dimitri genes were different then most damphirs

Though no one paid attention to it, but it let us be the first damphirs to have a kid

Which makes the whole we were destined to be together crap sound kind of true I just say we got lucky

Real lucky but I think I'm running out of it

I of course wouldn't leave my family so lissa apparently fired me

To some it was something that was bound to happen not to

Queen Ainsley lazar

Yea you heard me Tatiana died 3 years ago from a heart attack

Tragic I know but the changes been well great if you didn't count how bad the whole world was

Ainsley was doing the best she could I think she's better then Tatiana

While repairing the mess that was left behind and moving forward it could take lifetimes

I'm just glad Kristi will be able to help though part of me is glad she's out of the reach of queen bitch but before dying

Well actually before dying she accepted my relationship with Dimitri and adored Kristi

Her baby show gift was a free scholarship guess it was a peace offering

Ainsley was just the same once she heard about what happened

She offered me to be head guard to the queen

It was amazing how luck came back to me

Who knows maybe all the bad stuff attracting to my life changed to good

I accepted the job and it gave me new housing

We all lived in a house for the past 8 years which was meant to keep us isolated I didn't want that anymore, not for my little girl, besides it was getting crowded mia was pregnant and the little peanut would come out soon

And lissa's issues were taking up the whole house and was the reason we chose isolation

So Queen Awesome (yup that's my nickname for her, she likes it)

Gave us 5 townhouses all connecting and made them private no one could go near them if we didn't want them to

They were also near parks and some good stores so it would be a great place for the kids

Me, Dimitri, and Kristi moved into one

Eddie and mia into another

Mikhail and a restored Sonya lived in one

Adrian lived in the other with Sydney

Yup a moroi and an Alcamist hit it off

Seriously our group was full of weird relationships

The last one was guardian housing

Lissa stayed in that house but maxilla moved in with her I say took over it

Since she was living in an apartment before she thought lets manipulate your supposedly sister and move In with her

I haven't been in that house since we left and I'm glad my bet it's got maxilla written all over it

It was our first week in our house and we already had it set up it was like our family bubble

It had 4 rooms 3 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, dining room, a nursery room and a pool in the backyard

Yup a pool our backyard was huge too connecting all the houses

So it was paradise to us we could all move on with our lives

Except I like to know were Dimitri and Eddie ran off to they been gone since yesterday morning

Mia and Sydney had been taking care of Kristi while I go to work

Mia was on maternity leave at her café shop it's the most popular in all of court

Adrian was secured for his future with all the money Tatiana also left him behind

And when his parents died a whole lot of inheritance money

He owned a mansion in Hawaii, Rome, England, Russia, and japan so we had a lot of vacation spots too

Sydney did her thing and Dimitri worked at the gates but he was sometimes a near guard for mia and Adrian

We had other guardians too well Abe's guardians my daddy gave me two of his most promising guardian's pavel and Sergio

Mikhail who I met when I got here also said he "pledged his services to me" for helping Sonya

So they moved in Sonya now has twins

Trisha Rose and Byron Andres

Thinking of how life turned out for me and the majority of the people I loved

"Auntie rose."

Well some people

That sweet little voice broke my heart

Just thinking on how much she's been though

"Auntie thanks you for letting me move in with you"

Yea lissa has a family 2 cute little girls

Juliet that's 7

And Lucy that's 2

I'm like a mom to them hell I'm the only mom they know

Lissa's been in serious depression since finding out she was pregnant with Juliet when Christian left

She used the excuses it hurt too much to look at them

But that isn't fair to the girls lissa treats them like dirt for me there as precious as Kristi is

Dmitri agreed to take them in since lissa isn't capable of raising them and I wanted them far away from maxilla

"I'm glad you're here Julie." I said

She smiled "is Kristy awake?"

"Yes sweetly check on your sister while I put Kristy back to sleep"

"Ok" she said eagerly but softly and walked to her sisters room

I rocked Kristi to sleep for 5 minutes and laid her in her bed

I walked to Juliet's and Lucy's room

I found Juliet whispering things to Lucy

"aunty rose saved us she took us away from mommy cuz she's mean I'm happy here you are too, we'll all grow up together one big happy family and mommy and daddy will never scare us again I promise I'll protect you." She said

I think I cried a bit

She was so determined in protecting her little sister even as a moroi she had the heart of a guardian

"Juliet." I whispered

She looked up and had tears in her eyes

The same jade green eyes lissa had

She ran up to hug me

I held her till she stopped crying

"Are you alright?" I asked

"I wish mommy loved me."

"She does deep down she does."

"I don't know but I love you more." She said softly

"Julie" I said pulling out of the embrace, she looked up

"Julie I need you to promise me something."

"Sure"

"That when the time comes you trust me."

She pulled out her pinky "I pinky promise." She said quickly

I chuckled "pinky promised"

"Alright time for bed" i said

"Yay!" she groaned

Soon all the kids were asleep in their beds

I soon found myself on the couch looking though my high school year book

"Before everything got so hard." I muttered

The front door soon clicked

I got my stake from under the couch

Who could be coming in so late?

Rose was about to charge at the intruder when the lights turned on "roza?"

"comrade what the hell coming home so late you never called you didn't even tell me where you were going I need to know where you are and oh crap I sound like one of those possessive housewife's."

Dimitri chuckled "forgive me roza but it was a short notice thing."

"Ok I'll let it slide."

"What have you been doing all night?" He asked sitting down on the couch I looked towards the girls rooms

And I sighed "living the hardest lie ever."

"Oh roza" as I sat down with him he pulled me closer

"I know it hurts to keep it a secret."

"He… he has to pay." I said

"He will, roza he will"

I felt a double meaning to that but for now I rested in his arms and tried to forget about how shitty our lives were

I'm not giving into those dark thoughts of giving up

**So um yea check my profile for the recent news and stuff I haven't updated it recently cuz well nothings really changed hope you like the story so far**

**~Mari Roza**


End file.
